


What's In A Name?

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [5]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Just the Author ranting, Names, Projecting my feelings on the characters, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "I hate these damn names," Ryuji pouted, glaring at the cover of their project. "More importantly, I hate main characters with many different names.""Same," Hide agreed, frowning at the book in his hand. "Though I guess Shironeki and Kuroneki don't count. They're fan names."





	What's In A Name?

"Un-fucking-believable."

Hearing a rarely used F-bomb coming from his delinquent friend made Hide frown. Pausing in his reading, he turned to look at Ryuji, who scowled at an article as if it'd personally offended him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ryuji turned to him, the scowl deepening, the anger in his eyes flashing. Hide couldn't help but shiver.

It was rare for Ex-Phantom Thief to get worked up like this, not including his temper tantrums. With those, Hide could easily written them off as Ryuji pouting, because something wasn't going his way, or whatever scheme he'd worked up had failed, but this was legitimate anger - reserved only for a few people he knew in his life.

"Did you read this article? About Kira?" Ryuji asked, shoving the paper in Hide's face before he'd got the chance to comment on it. Internally, Hide sighed.

Of course this is what the blond was upset about. He'd figured the blond was going to know sooner or later, and get upset when he finds out - now it was Hide's job to calm him down, preferably, before Ryuji can get his hands on the creator.

"Yeah, I heard. Amamiya Ren, right?" Hide asked and Ryuji nodded. "Yeah, it's not exactly the type of name that can roll off the tongue."

"Why did they have to effen' _change_ it? What was wrong with Kurusu Akira?" He asked, plopping himself next to the older, slightly taller, blond.

"Isn't that the name in the anime adaption though? Or is it the whole game?" Hide asked.

"It's _both._ And it makes me upset," Ryuji folded his arm. "I like the name Akira."

"It's a common name," Hide mused. "After all, if it wasn't for the fact that your Kira was black-haired, and my Akira was blonde, I would've confused the two myself."

" _Sakura's_ a common name, yet I don't see Futaba changing _hers_ ," Ryuji scowled. "Fuck that. I'm keeping my Kira as Akira. It's what I know, what's been confirmed once, I'm sticking with it."

"Yeah, I had the same problem with Neki," Hide titled his head. "In the manga and anime, they had changed his name to Sasaki Haise. Even though it was for a plot device, and ultimately, changed his appearance, I still didn't like it. Kaneki is Kaneki."

"Yeah, but like you said - it was for a plot device. They kind of had to change it if they wanted to keep Kaneki alive in your world," Ryuji looked to the side. "I still don't see why they'd changed Akira's."

"In my world, Sasaki Haise doesn't know me. He's been warn to stay away from me. That's why I don't like Sasaki Haise," Hide said, shrugging his shoulders before looking at Ryuji. "You don't like Amamiya Ren because Amamiya Ren isn't the same person, only look like him." Hide turned to his book. "I've seen pictures of what Amamiya Ren _may_ look like, should Kurusu Akira still existed. He's pretty much Sasaki Haise if we could separate the two."

"Oh yeah, I saw that picture," Ryuji said. "Think our Crazy Lady gonna write about that?"

"Probably. Had the artist used any other color that wasn't black-and-white, she probably would've just ignore it entirely."

"What setting would she use then?"

"God, I hope it's yours. I'm tired of being in Tokyo Ghoul, let's go to Persona 5." Hide said, grinning as Ryuji chuckled. "Anyway, Kurusu Akira might have to get use to it. We are the product of someone's creation, after all, and they can change whatever they see fit."

"No. I refuse. Akira is Akira." Ryuji glared, and Hide couldn't help but giggle. Ryuji can be adorable at times.

"And Kaneki is Kaneki. We still love them, don't we?"

"Our relationship doesn't happen, the creators won't let it." Ryuji wept, shoving his face into Hide's chest.

"And apparently, Touka and Kaneki is canon too," Hide grimaced, before smiling. "And that's why we have fanfiction!"

"Yes!" Ryuji laughed, looking up at older male. "Endless possibilities awaits in the world of Fanfiction!"

The two looked at each other before succumbing to a fit of giggles, never noticing the two talked about characters walking into a room until their arms were around their waist. The two friends stopped and looked at their loves, both of them had a shy smile and a blush on their face.

"I don't care if you don't remember me, Neki. I still love you." Hide said, squirming around and returning the hug to the half-ghoul.

"And I you, Aki." Ryuji whispered, kissing Akira's already red cheeks. "Even if your name isn't Akira anymore."

The two shier halves just buried their faces inside their own blonds' neck, squeaking out-

"I love you too!"   

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing personal, I just had gotten so use to Akira being Akira that when it got announced that the P5 protag got ANOTHER official name, I just...kind of....yeah. I don't know, maybe this is normal for the persona games??? As I've mentioned some time ago, I never played them (I'm actually saving up money to buy the game currently), but I do believe there was one in the series that was kind of like that, and I believe it was the game after this one. But yeah this is just my thoughts on it using Ryuji and Hide as an excuse. Personally, I still like Akira very much for the simple fact that I can shorten it to either Kira, like I've done in many of these stories, or Aki, which I really really REALLY like cause I believe Aki is the word for love in Japanese? And since I'm obviously smitten with AkiraxRyuji OF COURSE I'm gonna have Ryuji say that at some point :D Probably in the very intimate moments of their lives. So yeah, MORE RANTING from a scatterbrain author! WHOO!


End file.
